Full Metal a la Chobits XD
by Edward-Heid
Summary: Pues, es una peque jalada que se me ocurrio un dia XP jajajajajaja, asi que por favor tenganme puiedad nnUUU soy medio tonta al escribir CHAPTERS I y II
1. New Brother

_**Full Metal Chobits**_

**(Fic no apto para mentes sanas XD)**

Ejem, bueno...saben que pasa si mezclan FMA con Chobits?...pues XD esto...si quieren saber la explicación lean lo de aquí ---- Resulta que yo no podía dormir, así que dije "Que habrá en la TV?", prendí el sagrado aparato y como siempre, nada, así que abrí mi cajón para sacar un anime, y entonces note uno que aun estaba sin abrir, CHOBITS, lo saque y empecé a verlo

Bueno, el chiste es que lo termine viendo todo completo XD y vaya sorpresa que me lleve al dormirme y empezar a imaginarme a Un Al Chii y un Ed XD Hideki así que...eh ahí la razón del por que escribí este.,...fic?

Si no, sigan leyendo hacia abajo aquí mismo u-u

**Sumary.-** (odio el ingles) Edward Elric, un famoso científico e hijo de una eminencia de la robótica, regresa a su casa tras la trágica muerte de su hermano, pero encontrara una sorpresa muy rara que le cambiara la vida, un poco blanco el fic este, pero...denle una oportunidad

Bien...creo son todas las explicaciones...y aunque no lo sean no daré mas (aleluya TwT) ahora si, al fic...o...remedo de fic V-V

**Un nuevo hermano...**

Bajo del auto mientras le entregaba el dinero, vio la puerta principal, seguía igual, entro despacio mientras en el fondo deseaba que al llegar a la sala el estuviera ahí esperándolo, y que en cuanto le viera sonreiría y lo saludaría con ese dulce tono de voz

Pero al entrar ahí, solo había soledad, y nada más, suspiro y subió hacia su antigua habitación

Aventó la maleta y se desato la coleta, su ojos parecían idos, no mostraban nada mas que un infinito dolor, entonces escucho algo, salio y busco de donde pudo haber venido el sonido, pero entonces pensó que pudo haber sido un gato, estaba dispuesto a bajar a almorzar cuando escucho el ruido pero mas fuerte, así que subió al desván a ver que diantres hacia el ruido

Al llegar pudo notar como había millares de cajas pesadas, pero no había ninguna señal de que algo VIVO estuviera por ahí, bajo por una lámpara y empezó a inspeccionar, no había nada interesante ahí, entonces le pareció ver algo amarillo, así que intento bajar unas cuantas cajas pero pesaban demasiado, así que las pateo y se cayeron levantando una polvadera que le provoco tos

--"Cof, cof, malditas cajas...ahh, ahora"--intento dispersar el polvo con sus manos logrando divisar algo como--"CABELLO!"

Rápidamente empujaba caja tras caja hasta que dejo al descubierto algo que hizo que sus ojos revivieran y también lo hizo estremecer, cabellos dorados, ojos cerrados, cara de ángel, piel blanca y como de 14 años de edad...su hermano, su difunto hermano estaba frente a el

--"Al...Alphonse...ALPHONSE!"--se acerco a el para sacarlo y despertarlo, lo movía y demás pero no veía reacción alguna, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, lo tenia ahí, ahí estaba, quería verlo, pero entonces noto algo--"esas son...orejas...de robot?"

Lo tomo en brazos, pesaba mucho, pero...como es que había un robot así y en SU CASA, con mucho cuidado (y trabajo y esfuerzo) lo llevo hasta su habitación, percatándose al fin de que el robot solo traía un cobija encima, deduciendo que estaba desnudo bajo ella

Con algo de tristeza y un poco de desilusión comenzó a buscar el interruptor, quería ver quien había echo ese robot, y quien había sido el que lo había dejado ahí, pero aunque ya lo había buscado por todo el pecho (claro quitándole la cobija) no lo hallaba y vaya cosa, le daba miedo mirar mas abajo

--"PERO QUE RAYOS, ES SOLO UN ROBOT..."--grito rojo a mas no poder y le quito completamente la cobija, y como toda acción conlleva a una reacción Ed se termino cayendo de hemorragia nasal--"...Mierda, ahora me excito por un robot que se parece a mi hermano..."--se levanto, y sin mirar al robot comenzó a buscar el interruptor, pero, termino manoseándolo completamente y con u8n charco ENORME de sangre, sin encontrar nada

--"Maldita sea"--Le aventó la cobija y se sentó en el piso (claro, que donde no había sangre XD), entonces noto un lugar que no había visto--"Su rostro..."--se acero nuevamente y con mucha delicadeza comenzó a acariciar esa piel, de verdad era suave, no supo cuando pero se había perdido admirándolo, y entonces los toco, esos labios, se veían deliciosos, en ese instante olvido por completo que estaba frente a algo no humano y con mucha delicadeza lo beso...

Pero su momento de gloria paso a la historia al escuchar un ruido, después se fue hacia atrás muy asustado al ver como empezaba a brillar ese robot, la cobija se le cayo, y sus ojos se abrieron para después caer suavemente en la cama como dormido

--"...Que...fue...eso?"--dijo y se acerco, lo movió un poco y entonces

--"...hum...eh?"--el robotsito abrió sus ojos semi grises lentamente y después sonrió ampliamente al ver a Ed--"nii-san"--dijo muy tiernamente mientras besaba a Ed

--"...Al..."--

**To be continued**


	2. Al leaves house

_**FMA CHOBITS 2**_

Bueno, como me lo pidieron XP les traigo la cosa esta, que es la...dizque continuación de lo que hice hace un buen rato...jijiji XP, bueno, como siempre ya saben, dedicado a las fans del elricest XD que se quieran salir un rato del angst para leer algo...cómico XP

**Titulo.-** Al sale de la casa ----- Soy la reina de los títulos no? XDDDD

**Pairing.-**Elricest 9.9 y empezara un poco de RoyHughes

**Waring.-**Am, pues...XD no creo que no tiene warings!

_**Al sale de casa**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol entra por las cortinas, dando de lleno en la cara de un joven rubio que duerme placidamente, abre lentamente los ojos, y ve que es día, se incorpora y bosteza, aun era temprano, después volteo a un lado y...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!--cayo de la cama al ver a un chico acostado a su lado que dormía placidamente

-mmm, ah?...que...que pasa?...eh?--se acerca a la orilla de la cama--nii-san?

-Ah...ah...al...--intenta reaccionar ante el susto, hasta que recuerda lo sucedido el día anterior--Ah, es cierto, te encontré ayer--acaricia a Al por la cabeza--Eres lindo...bien, supongo que no me queda otra mas que cuidarte, pero...mmmm, que haré ahora...--Ve como al se baja de la cama y le da hemorragia nasal al ver que anda solo con una blusa--No...No debí darle eso para dormir--se voltea--"ok...primero, a darle ropa decente"

DING DONG -----Efectos chafas de sonido (es dizque el timbre)

-Quien podrá ser a esta hora?--baja rápido sin darse cuenta que Al lo sigue--Si?

-Soy su vecino podría pasar?

-Clar...--antes de abrir la puerta voltea y ve a Al--AHHHH--corre a meterlo al cuarto--QUEDATE AHI!

-o.o...--ve que cierran la puerta--...no dijo cuando me quedara aquí...n0n me quedare al rato--sale y se asoma por la escalera

-AHH, si ho...--le salta una cosa diminuta en la cara--AHHHHH  
-Bienvenido n0n (...Sumomo?...XD) bienvenido, bienvenido!

-QUE DIABLOS ES?.,..o.o...un...robot?--lo toma entre las manos y analiza bien la extraña figura de pelo amarillo que tenia en las manos

-RIZA, no hagas eso--jala la chibi persocon--Eh, disculpa, me llamo Roy Mustang (agregar pose de galán de telenovela y una extraña luz brillante del fondo) un gusto en conocerte--sonríe

-Eh...ok, entonces eres mi vecino?...--se levanta

-Pero que pequeño eres!

-A QUIEN LE ESTAS LLAMANDO ENANO DE CIRCO?--comenzó a gritar espantando a su...invitado

-P...Perdón...solo...es...que...cuantos años tienes?

-17...¬3¬...por que?

-...jajajajajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD 1...17? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, YO, tengo 17, así que no te burles de mi

-T0T todos son mas grandes que yo!--entonces oye un ruido desde la escalera--pero que?

-Auch...duele--decía Al que se había tropezado--hi Nii-san

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!--Se tapo la boca--"ahora que hago?...a ver piensa, piensa, piensa!"

-Sucede algo?...

-Eh, no nada--disimuladamente lo empieza a sacar y se recarga en el marco de la puerta--n-nUUU jejejeje, y...y...que me cuentas?

-Eh, aun...no me has dicho tu nombre--intenta asomarse dentro, pero Ed hace hasta lo imposible para que no vea

-Soy Edward Elric n-nUUU, bueno, sabes tengo algo de...algo...algunos problemas jajajaja, así que...por que no pasas mas tarde?--dice comenzando a sudar

-Si quieres yo podría ayudarte

-NO, eh...digo no, no te molestes jejejejejejejeje-sonríe

-Ok...me voy, hasta luego...Edward "tiene graves problemas de mente"--se va y Ed cierra la puerta rápidamente

-Ok ahora a encargarme de A...--ve que al esta hincado por que estaba viendo todo lo que pasaba a través de las parte de abajo de la puerta--AL...--hemorragia nasal

-Nii-san?...--ve que Ed cae al suelo--nii-san?

-Por cierto Edward--Roy abre la puerta que este pervertido no cerro

-SI QUE PASA!--esta sentado en el suelo sonriendo ampliamente y tapándose la nariz--nn

-Eh...pu...pues te quería preguntar que si ya sabes en que salón iras de la escuela?

-Eh?...

-En esta ciudad solo viven los estudiantes de la academia central, así que...supongo que ya sabrás tu salón

-...Pues, si, iré en la aula Este, la clase del Sr. Maes (jojojojo)

-Que bien, estarás en la misma clase que yo, bueno, entonces nos vemos en clases

-Si--ve como cierran la puerta--Ah, al fin--se voltea ahora si

-AH, otra cosa...--Ve esta vez a Ed tumbado en el suelo de espalda-Ed?

-Si, que me querías decir? n-nUUU

-Que...si...no tenias tu un persocon?

-No, yo no tengo "tengo tan poca reputación que tener un persocon...jejejeje"

-Y...eso de allá que es ¬w¬

-Eh?--alza la cara y ve...que Al esta imitando su postura dejando ver...demasiado--No sabia que fueras tan pervertido

-AHHHHHH--se desmaya otra vez (me gusta hacer que se desmaye de hemorragia nasal XD)

------------------------------------------------ **Más tarde**

Se ve a un Ed con dos lindos papelitos colgándole de la nariz, mientras Roy examina a Al

-Vaya, esta muy bien echo, en verdad casi juraría que es humano

-¬,¬ pues ese es el chiste de los persocons--vigila de cerca a Roy--"no mas le mete mano y lo..."

-nii?...--observa curioso

-Donde lo compraste?

-En...enre...a...lidad...lo encontré ayer en el desván n0nUUU--Roy lo voltea a ver con ojos de plato

-UN PERSOCON TAN HERMOSO COMO ESTE LO ENCONTRASTE EN UN DESVAN!--pone ojos de raya-TT que suerte tienen los que son bajos

-A QUIEN LE ESTAS LLAMANDO GNOMO DE MINA DE ORO!

-No dije eso...--sigue checando a Al y le abre la blusa mientras Ed pone ojos O0O!--hum, casi siempre hay un panel de control aquí--va bajando sus manos--No, parece que no tiene panel--recuesta a Al--Veamos, por aquí debería de tener la marca de la compa...--siente como que lo están ahorcando--O...oye

-DEJALO!--estaba totalmente rojo y furiosos

-Pe...Pero...o...e...X.x

-o-o?--se asoma a ver entre sus piernas--que tendrá de malo?

--------------------------------------------------- 

-No se por que te pones así solo es...

-Cállate--peor que tomate

-Ah, bueno, como sea, es un tipo raro de persocon, supongo que es uno personalizado--toma un poco de te

-Eso no tenias que decírmelo...lo que es mas importante, como acabo en el desván de aquí?

-Supongo que alguien lo puso, pero debemos saber quien

-hummmm, que dilema, y lo peor es que no tengo tanto dinero como para cuidarlo, tampoco creo que sea bueno que se enteren, que me dirán, y lo peor parece como si no supiera nada, se comporta muy raro...que haré, que haré!

-...sabes...no deberías hablar en voz alta...--lo voltean a ver feo

-...odio mi vida--se da un tope en la mesa, para después notar que Al también lo hizo--...no me imites

-nii?...por que?

-Por...por que...

-Por que si imitas a un perdedor enano como el acabaras siendo un perdedor como el...solo que tu serás uno lindo

-GRRRRRR...R...O...Y...MUSTANG!

-Perdedor, nii-san perdedor! n0n

-EH, no, no repitas eso, por favor!--intenta callarlo pero sigue diciendo lo mismo--AHHH, NOOO! AAAAAAL T0T

-Jajajaja, ok, esto demuestra que verdaderamente es un persocon raro

-Que harás?

-Tendrás un televisor o algo?

-Eh...pu...pues si...--lo lleva a la sala--Ahora que?

Roy, procede a conectar a Al a la Televisión, después enciende el aparato

-Ah, entonces con eso podrás ver el CPU que usa no?

-Exacto, muy bien, veamos n-n--ve la pantalla--...q...que...diablos?

"TV.-No data..."

-QUEEEE, ENTONCES...COMO...--voltea a ver a Al que le sonríe--...como...Roy?...Roy?

--comienza a conectar a Riza a Al--Esto es imposible, no se debería mover si no tiene CPU, así que, deberé buscar mas adentro!--ya que acaba--Bien Riza, inicia la búsqueda!

-Entendido--saca una pequeña pantalla y comienza a hacer ruidos de computadora

-Genial, al fin sabremos que cpu tie...O-O--ve como su chibi persocon comienza a hacer movimientos raros (como cuando a alguien le da el ataque XD) y entonces...saca humo--RIZAAAAAAAAAAA!

-...Oh...oh...--ve a Al--Estas bien?  
-Si! n-n

-Gracias al cielo ahhh--ve a Roy--Que le paso?

-T-T ta muerta...mi persocon ah muerto!...estoy perdido--saca un papel y anota una dirección--lo mejor será...que...que vayas a ver...a...Russell...T-T

-----------------------------------**después del lloriqueo de Roy **(XD)

-AAAAAH, me estas dando mas problemas de los que esperaba--decía a un muy sonriente Al que traía ropa de Ed, que por obvias razones le quedaba mas grande

-Nii?...u-u...

-Eh?...EDOOOOO!--escucho una voz y volteo

-AHHH, la cobradora!--sonrió--Hola n-nUUU

-Hola, n-n como estas?...oh pero que veo, un persocon--fue donde el persocon y acaricio su cabeza

-Si...jejejej, lo...lo acabo de encontrar

-Que suerte tienes n-n es muy lindo...ara, pero esas ropas no le quedan grandes?

-Ah...--se sonroja y baja la cara--"seguro piensa que soy un pervertido T-T"

-Si quieres cuando vuelvas pasa a mi casa y te daré algo de ropa n-n vale?

-MUCHAS GRACIAS T0T no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco--se hinca--GRACIAS!

-o.o...?--se inca también--que hacemos nii-san?

- ...Al...u-u no me tienes que imitar siempre--le sale una gotita

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambos iban caminado buscando la dirección que Roy les había dado, habían llegado a un lugar bastante rico, y lleno de casas enormes, cosa que hacia que Ed se sintiera terrible

-Diablos...no hallo esa casa--mira otra vez el papel--Debería ser aquí pero...AHHH!--avienta el papel

-o.o...?--recoge el papel y lee lo que dice--R...Russ...Russell Tringhman...?

-Donde podrá estar la residencia Tringhman?--siente que alguien lo jala--Que quieres Al?

-Tringhman o.o--señala a un letrero que dice "residencia Tringhman"

-...--se acerca y toca el timbre

-_residencia Tringhman, que desea?"_

_-_Vengo a ver a Russell, necesito saber unas cosas sobre mi persocon

-_enseguida se le recibirá--_Se abren las dos (enormes) puertas y Ed aun con cara de "este me esta presumiendo" entra

-Odio a los ricos, siempre presumiendo, pero lo que mas odio son las casas grandes...grr--entra y lo primero que ve son muchos persocons (hombres claro) casi desnudos y con casi cuerpo de mujer--...rayos--se tapa la nariz

-Ni se te ocurra derramar una sola gota de sangre en mis persocons--dijo un chico rubio, alto con porte de presumido (XD)

-Y tu...eres?

-Russell Tringhman, para servirte...por cierto, chicos, denle el recibimiento que merece--truena los dedos y los persocons se van sobre Ed intentando desvestirlo

-EHHH, ESPEREN, NO...QUE HACEN...DEJENME!--entonces ve que Al se les une--NO INTENTES IMITARLOS!

-Que?...--se acerca--este persocon...

-----------------------------------------------------------**En la sala**

Se ven a todos los persocons caer, mientras también se ve que todos estaban conectados a Al

-Que raro

-NO...NO PUEDO...NI 10 PERSOCONS PUDIERON CON EL?

-Podría intentarlo?

-Eh?...--voltea y ve a un chico de unos 16 años rubio de ojos azules entrando--Ah, buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes--sonríe--Me dejaras intentarlo?

-Pero Fletcher...no...Yo

-Quieres saber mas sobre ese persocon no?

-Y si...si...quiero saber más

-Entonces lo intentare--saca de un extremo de su gorra un cable y se sienta a un lado de Al--Gusto en conocerte

-Es...es un persocon?--ve que Fletcher se conecta a Al y comienza a examinarlo, pero después de un rato parece que toda va mal

-SUFICIENTE FLETCHER, DETENTE YA!--se levanta

--se desconecta y abre los ojos--Lo siento...no puede hallar nada, al parecer hay algo que lo protege

-Eso no importa, como están tus archivos de memoria?

-Estoy bien, solo eh olvidado un poco de cocina, pero ya se restaurara--Pro su parte Ed esta zarandeando casi a Al

-ESTAS BIEN? NO TE PASO NADA?

-No te preocupes, el no tiene nada--Suspira aliviado

-Tu estas seguro que estas bien?--pregunto Ed

-Claro, esos archivos tenían respaldo así que se restauraran solos--sonríe y se levanta--les traeré un poco de jugo--se va

-Al parecer tu Persocon podría uno de los famosos Chobits

-Chobits?...los legendarios persocons con mente propia?...no puede ser--rió y se sentó en el sofá

-Quizás no sea tan loca la idea teniendo en cuenta que el solo te imita a ti--dice señalando a Al que se sentó igual que Ed

-...Puede que tengas razón, pero aun así...

-Por que no me das tu teléfono, te informare de lo que encuentre--llega Fletcher

-Claro, se lo dicto a tu persocon?--asiente--es 57FA-267-EG9--mientras lo dicta Russell nota que Al imita el método de guardar de Fletcher

-Ed...pregúntale a Al tu numero de teléfono

-Eh?...Al, cual es mi numero?

-57FA-267-EG9...n-n

-Pero que?

-Eso me da a Entender que tiene un programa de aprendizaje instalado, así que, hay una forma en la que quizás podríamos averiguar muchas cosas

-Cual?

-Que tu le enseñes todo, la manera de vestirse, de hablar, de comportase, ya que...solo hará lo que tu le digas

-...entonces...--voltea a ver a Al--supongo que tendré que hacerlo...AHHH, será difícil T-T

_**Continuara?**_

Bueno, esto es todo lo que mi cerebro ha logrado hacer hoy XD jajajajajajaja, rayos, recién acabe el fic del desafío y ya estoy poniendo esto . no puedo creerlo...bueno, espero les guste tanto como el anterior T-T si no...pus...ya que

Recuerden acepto desde Tomatazos hasta automailazos XDDDDDDDDDD

_**Ja-nee!**_


End file.
